We Can't Take Command
by IDon'tDoLadylike24
Summary: "You can't take Command. Command takes you." That is what Rowan Pope would find himself saying to anyone who had attempted to cross him. But will he be proven wrong? All characters are featured. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO SHONDA RHIMES.
1. Chapter 1

**We Can't Take Command**

 **I decided to write this story based around the finale and focusing on events that follow after Rowan single handedly dismantles B613. This is basically what I was hoping would happen, what I expected and no, this story is not about ships or Olivia's love life, it is about Rowan and his shortcomings. It will feature the other characters too, mainly Rowan and Olivia of course. At the moment, it's best for the readers to stay a little in the dark just in case any one is confused. More will be revealed as you read. Italics = flashbacks, visions and daydreams.**

Today was the day, the day everything would change. Her fathers reign of terror would finally come to a conclusion and she didn't care how it happened, as long as it did. She stood outside of the room huddled with Jake and David discussing how the trial should go.

"The grand jury needs to hear about Remington, Remington the president shooting down that plane, its not spies killing spies, not some dictator being murdered, it was the taking of 320 lives by a world leader, it was the cover up of that atrocity by a us senator so that his son could be governor and then president and then it was the birth of B613, its not the big gun but it's the only gun worth firing." David explained to Jake.

Jake had been quiet the whole time, he kept his eyes on Olivia, just studying her and wondering to himself if she still wanted to go through with this. He decided to finally speak. "I'll do whatever you want me to do." He assured her.

Olivia glanced at him with uncertainty written all over her face. "We have one goal, to bring down my father, to bring down B613, so you tell the truth, the whole truth no matter what happens, no mater who gets hurt." She demanded.

"Okay, they should be ready for us now. Lets go Jake" David said whilst he opened the door to the court room. Jake followed him in.

So there she was, sat outside the court house waiting for Jake to finish his testimony. Everything inside of her was hoping and praying things had gone to plan, that he'd told the truth and nothing more, nothing less. She'd be lying she said a small part of her was regretting it, no matter what he did, he was still her father at the end of the day, her flesh and blood. But the thought of every evil deed he'd committed, the pain he'd conflicted upon her, the people he had constantly hurt, she knew deep down it was the right thing to do, no matter the risks or repercussions that would occur.

 **Meanwhile at the White House**

Liz and Fitz were sat on the couch discussing what was next on the agenda for Mellie's campaign whilst she was slowly pacing up and down running her hands through her hair.

"Are you okay? You seem and little shaken up." Liz asked Mellie whilst she checked her schedule on her tablet.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Mellie lied. How could she be okay at the time like this, especially considering what just happened.

" _What is this?" she asked as the supposed millionaire, whose name she had already forgotten, handed her a folder she opened, only to find photographic evidence of her illicit affair with Vice President Andrew Nichols._

" _Those are pictures of you and Vice President Nichols doing things you shouldn't be doing. And this.." He said as he turned the page. "this is the file, the Remington file which is filled with things your husband shouldn't be doing." he ends with a sinister laugh._

" _Uhm, Elizabeth, could you give us a moment please?" She kindly but anxiously asked._

" _Of course." Liz said as she stood up and left the room to give Mellie the privacy she asked for."_

 _Mellie slammed the file down on the coffee table in front of her and stood before him. "What do you want? She asked gritting through her teeth._

 _The man took a menacing step towards her"Don't ask me what I want, ask me what I need."_

 _Mellie took a look on him with disgust all over her face. "What do you need?" She asked again in a similar tone as before._

 _Rowan gave her a sinister smile. "A list."_

Mellie was still pacing back and forth in the room.

"And also you have dinner tonight with the Mayor of Newport News." Liz reminded her as she wrote something down.

"Fitz...I." Mellie stuttered as she slowly stepped towards him.

"This is your moment, you're so close, you can smell, the victory, you feel like climbing the walls" He softly told her cutting her off **before** resting his hands on her shoulders to comfort her. "What else is on the agenda?" He asked Liz

She looked back down at the tablet in her hand and began to scroll. "Uhm, we've got radio spots in 20 with local affiliates and dinner tonight with mayor of Newport news."

At that point, Mellie couldn't hold it in any more. She knew leaving this issue alone and not seeking help would resolve in things getting out of hand. She had to tell Fitz as soon as possible. "LIZ WOULD YOU SHUT UP AND GET OUT!" Mellie yelled as she looked towards Elizabeth. She thought it was a little harsh, well beyond harsh but the matter t hand was more important than her campaign at the moment. She tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and smoothed down her skirt. Toning her voice down a little she opened her mouth to apologise to Liz but she had left the room before she got the chance.

"Why the hell did you speak to her like that?!" He demanded raising his hand towards the door Elizabeth had just exited.

"Because I need to talk to you and I couldn't do it with her in the room!" Mellie yelled back. He could tell something huge was bothering her by her stance. He calmed himself a little and walked over to her.

"What's the matter? Is t the campaign? Because..."

She took a deep sigh before cutting him off. "No, it's not the campaign."

"Then what is it?"

She sat down on the sofa and closed her eyes. She took her hands and rubbed them on her thighs. "So, you're aware of the man who donated all of that money for my campaign? And that I went to see him yesterday afternoon?"

"Yes, I'm aware."

She took a deep breath before continuing.

"Mellie, you're scaring me now, what's the matter."

"Well, to put it bluntly, he's blackmailing me." She let out with a shaky breath

Fitz furrowed his eyebrows and gave her a confused glare. "What do you mean blackmailing you?"

"He wants a list, and I don't know what for."

"What does he have on you?" He asked her

"It's not just me. He has proof of not only my affair with Andrew but of your Remington mission." Mellie answered

He stepped away from her and ran his hand through his hair. "You're going to have to give him that list of names."

"But we don't know what he wants with them." She responded in a worrying tone

"It doesn't matter because it doesn't look like we have much choice. Worse things have happened before Mellie." He told her.

"Okay, fine." She was still unsure about handing this list over to the mysterious man, but keeping she Fitz' deadly deeds under wraps was more important to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – We Can't Take Command**

A/N: NOT a new chapter, just a re-upload due to the glitch with the first one

 **Across town, after the trial**

Jake stepped out of the trial room with David by his side and worry all over his face, he couldn't get the thought of him possibly just signing his death certificate out of his mind. The others didn't understand Command, B613 and the dangers of crossing them like he did. He remembered what it was like the last time he crossed Command and disobeyed and order, he ended up in cold, dark and isolated hole for God knows how long but he knew how important this was to Olivia and he'd risk anything for her.

"Well? How did it go?" Olivia questioned worriedly. Even she was have second thoughts about this.

Jake raised his head up a little from staring at the ground and his eyes landed on hers. "I think it went okay." He responded with a small smile.

"Okay? It went great, the jurists were sympathetic, engaged, they loved him, if we keep this up, everything should be good." David intervened with slight excitement.

David's recount of how the trial went down was music to her ears. She then began to feel a little of the weight she was carrying on her shoulders lift and her heart was no longer heavy. A small smile appeared and she was more confident than ever that her mission to finally take down her father. Jake caught

In the midst of the small celebration between the three, Huck came running down the hall shouting Olivia's name with concern very evident on his face.

"Liv!? Liv!" He yelled in between breaths and stopped when he finally laid eyes on her. He raised his arm and stuck his thumb out behind him. "Something has happened." He panted out. What on earth could have him this anxious? What was going on? And what was he doing here. Surely whatever has him so worried couldn't be that huge. She had these thoughts running through her head as she followed him down the hall and out the back into the parking lot.

She was pulled out of her thoughts at the sounds of screams, cries, loud chatter, "Oh my God's" and the sight of flashing ambulance lights, cameramen, reporters, Jake covering his mouth with his hand and then holding his head in the both of them and Quinn rushing to David's side as he regurgitated after jumping off of a bus full of people. In the midst of all the craziness, she snapped out of her confused thoughts after hearing a reporter speak "12 jurists have been brutally murdered." Those six words played on and on in her head, on a loop, louder and louder. It was all she heard her jaw dropped and eyes began to water. She felt her knees weaken and she wanted to scream out but something was stopping her, probably the overwhelming shock and horror of the situation. She felt her heart race and like it was struggling to do it's job. She felt her stomach tighten in knots and her breaths were coming out like gasps. She wanted to keel over onto the floor and faint, and it almost felt like she was about to before Jake ran up to her and placed his hand on the small of her back. This put her a little at ease, knowing someone was going to support her through this tough time no matter what. All she could ask herself was how? How did her father continue to stay one step ahead all the time? She couldn't take it, she couldn't take it any longer, this was the straw that broke the camels back.

 **Meanwhile at the White House**

Mellie sat in her living room with her elbows rested in her lap and her head held in her hands. "12 jurists have been brutally murdered." She was shaking and racked with guilt. She raised her head out of her hands and instantly covered her mouth. What had she and Fitz done? She couldn't handle this. She managed to calm herself down and look for Fitz who she knew probably hadn't watched the news yet. She found him in the Oval sat at his desk.

She paced over to him with that very concerned look on her face and breathing heavily.

"Mellie? What's the matter?" He questioned as he got up out of his chair and walked around his desk to comfort her.

"You haven't seen the news yet?" She asked him resting her hand on the armrest of the seat next to her.

"No. Should I have?"

She took a deep breath and looked up at him. "That list, that list I needed your help getting a hold of?"

"Yes...Mellie what's happened?" He said as he placed his hands on raising the volume of his voice a little

"They've been murdered! What the hell have we done?!" She cried as she sat down.

He placed his hands over his face and then brought them into a praying gesture by his nose. He was in such shock at her words. He didn't want to believe her but he knew for sure she couldn't be lying about this, she was too broken and shook up. He took a seat next to her and placed his hand on her knee.

"I'm going to ask this once Mellie, this man that blackmailed you, what was his name and what does he do?" He sternly asked.

Her mouth fell open and she looked into his eyes. "I...I can't remember. I can't remember his name. I just remember...It was something, Banbridge"

"OH GOD! Mellie think! This is serious!" He yelled with huge concern on his face.

Her eyes opened wide and she remembered Elizabeth taking a photograph on her cell phone when she had met this mysterious man. She rose out of her seat and ran out of the oval office.

"Mellie? MELLIE! Where are you going?! He yelled as she left.

 **Olivia Pope and Associates Office later that afternoon**

Olivia, Jake, Quinn and Huck all sat in the conference room looking absolutely defeated. These constant losses to Command was beginning to wear down on them.

"My parting gift to all of you, enjoy." David said in a sarcastic tone. "My justice apartment is equipped to do everything in its power to protect federal grand jurists and they're all dead."

Olivia gave a defiant look at him before speaking "David. It doesn't mean we quit, we fight harder, we justice for the jurist and avenge their deaths." She suggested before folding her arms.

"And normally I'd be all white hat woo hoo, but I got a phone call an hour ago, the courts stenographer, Faye, she knits hideous scarves that I have to wear so I don't hurt her feelings, she was killed in a hit and run whilst walking her dog, which is a funny story because she never had a dog, she hated them, she was chased by one when she was a kid. Everyone in that court room who heard Jake's testimony is dead, except for me and us and while I live for justice, I don't wanna die for it." He left the office along with Quinn and Huck leaving her with Jake and honestly, Olivia didn't blame them. Taking down was Command was turning out to be mission impossible and she just couldn't risk anyone else getting hurt. She didn't know exactly what had come over her but at that moment she just wanted to lose it. She ran to her her office to throw up and Jake ran after her but changed his mind when he decided it was probably best to give her some space for now. He later noticed her pacing in a circle and rubbing her neck by her elevator.

He grabbed her coat and bag out of her office and went over to hand them to her.

"Didn't think you'd get far without these." He said as he handed them to her.

She took them out of his hands without looking up at him and continued to pace up and down "I'm so angry that I'm vibrating, I can feel it in my bones."

He noticed tears were welling up in her eyes and he just couldn't resist it any more and decided to bring her in for a hug to comfort her "Okay" But she denied it and pushed him away.

"No don't hug me." She stressed with her coat and bag still in hand. "I'm sick of being comforted, I'm sick of fighting and losing, I'm sick of him always being in my way, I am not his victim, I am not his child and right now, I don't wanna gladiate for everyone else, I want this, I want what's mine and watch me take it. And then for once in his life he's the scared kid and I'm command and then he's trapped, because you cant take command right?" She had never snapped like this before. She even surprised herself. At that moment she just couldn't take it any more and just let all of her frustration out.

He looked at her with those kind and gentle eyes of his "Right." He softly agreed.

She let out a breath she wasn't even aware she was holding and continued to look into his eyes.

"You wanna get out of here, just say the word, any part of the globe is yours, I go where you go." He kindly offered.

"It doesn't matter where I go, I'm still trapped, I'm still his prisoner." She then realised what the next step was.

"You okay?"

"I have to go" There was only one person she knew who had managed to outsmart him and escape his controlling grasp and visiting her was the only way she'd get the help she needed.

 **The Oval Office**

Mellie returned to the office with her cell phone in hand and walked over to Fitz who sat on his office couch with a glass of scotch in his hand.

"Really?! Now is not the time to drink Fitz!" She said bearing her teeth.

"Well you clearly don't seem that bother since you more of a damn about your cellphone than this situation that YOU got us into!" He said in a snarky tone before taking a sip of his scotch and turning to the window

"I went to get my cellphone because I remembered that Elizabeth took a photo on her phone of the man!"

Fitz stopped sipping his drink and looked back at her. She went through her albums and finally came across the image.

"Here." She said walking over to him to hand him the phone. "It was him."

A sudden rage came over Fitz at the sight of this man and his arm began to shake.

"Fitz? Fitz what's the matter?" She asked resting her hand on his arm

"I...know him, I know who he is." He let out before taking another sip.

She narrowed her eyes at him "Who is he and how do you know who he is?" She questioned.

Fitz took a deep breath. "You should...you should sit down." He advised her before gesturing towards the couch and walking over with her.

 **A/N:** Oh shit! Any guesses on what he's about to tell her?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

This wasn't her first time visiting a prison. She'd been plenty of times due to the types of messy individuals she'd dealt with throughout her career but this time, she just felt overly anxious, mainly because of how awkward she felt around her mother. Despite the fact that Maya Lewis had given birth to her, Olivia just didn't have a connection with her whatsoever, just memories from her childhood that were now unfortunately destroyed because of who her mother had turned out to be. She was honestly afraid of her in some way. She just couldn't grasp how someone she's supposed to love could turn out to be so corrupt and here she was in a prison looking to seek help from this woman to destroy her father. How on earth did her family get to this point?

She sat outside of her mothers cell waiting for her mother to make an appearance and she finally. Maya had a sinister smile across her face that Olivia despised as it reminded her of her father as he'd sport a similar on every time he succeeded on an evil deed or psychologically and emotionally hurting her.

Maya took her wooden chair and placed it in front of her continuing to stare Olivia dead in the face as she sat down. She slouched her back and clasped her hands together.

"Well, well, well. Isn't this a surprise. What brings you here today Livvie?"

She took a deep breath and answered her. "I need to talk to you. I'm here to talk about my father."

"Oh for the love of!" Maya whined as her eyes rolled to the back of head and her head fell back. "All right, fine, mama's listening."

" **How** did you do it?" Olivia whispered to her.

"What do you mean?"

"How did you beat him? You managed to escape to escape his clutches! You outsmarted him and I want to know how, I need to know how." Olivia exaggerated.

"Do you not see where you are? I didn't escape anyone, I'm living in a cell child!"

"That's not the point, you still managed to do so before. How?"

"This fantasy world you seem to live in isn't real baby so you need to come down from that cloud real quickly boo. Taking down your father? It's a suicide mission."

Maya's words made Olivia realise that she just wasn't taking this as seriously as she was. She didn't need negativity right now, what she needed was help and she clearly wasn't going to get that from her mother so she decided at that moment to leave and seek another way.

"I shouldn't have come here." She told her mother as she rose out of her seat and began to leave the cell.

Maya got up and started to speak. "Why don't you ask yourself why nobody else had tried to take down you father.

"Goodbye Mom."

Maya continued. "It's not due to lack of enemies, there are more than enough people around to hate that man. If only those people realised there actually was someone to hate, nobody even knows there is an enemy to be taken down, or that he exists."

Olivia turned back around looking totally puzzled. She left the prison cell without speaking another word to her mother.

 **Olivia** reached home that night and spent it the way she usually did, alone, on her couch, with a tall glass of wine and large bowl of popcorn. She sat on her couch Native American style with her wine glass in her right hand and she tapped her fingers onto it in a specific rhythm.

This is usually what she'd do when she would be in deep thought. So much was running through her mind at that point; will dismantling B613 be possible, will anyone be killed in the process, how did she even get here, why were parents so messed up, where did things go wrong, were they ever normal, will she ever be normal, why couldn't they just love her.

A small fell from her right eye and she tried to remember the much more happy times from her childhood, one memory in particular was very prominent.

 _ **Washington, DC, Early September 30 years ago**_

" _DADDY!" Olivia yelled from her bedroom with her pink stuffed rabbit tightly secure in her arm._

" _Olivia? What's the matter honey, you should be asleep, it's your first day of pre-school tomorrow." Rowan told her as he entered her bedroom and sat at the end of her bed._

" _I can't sleep." She answered._

" _And why is that?"_

" _There's monster's in my closet, I saw them move and I'm scared." She whispered in fear that the "monsters" would hear her._

" _Well, if I scare them away, will you promise to go to sleep?" He kindly asked her._

" _Uhm..." Olivia pondered. The thing is, Olivia had never been scared of the monsters in her closet and her father knew she was lying. The fact that something else was bothering her was written all over her face._

" _Livvie, are you sure it's the monsters in the closet that are not making you go to sleep? Is it something else." Rowan asked her moving her hair out of her face._

" _I...I urm." She stuttered_

" _Go on, it's okay, you can tell me."_

" _I don't want to go to pre-school tomorrow. I'm scared about the bad people in the world and that they're gonna get me."_

" _ **Well**_ _Livvie, the thing about bad people in this world is that they may be bad but you'll never see them because they are good at hiding and keeping themselves in the shadows so that nobody will ever catch them. And that's a good thing."_

" _How?"_

" _Because, it keeps you alert and it forces you to not trust just anybody. Which is good because then you learn for yourself what people truly are. You'll understand more when you're a grown up but I promise you that there will be no bad people at pre-school tomorrow. So, are you going to go to sleep now? He said gently tucking her in._

With this, Olivia snapped out of her day dream and it hit her, she realised what she needed to do. "Of course, that's what she meant." She mumbled to herself referring to her mothers earlier words. She grabbed her phone which as sitting on her coffee table and dialled a number. "Hey, it's me...Yeah, I know it's late but I've got an idea...Meet me tomorrow at the CIA and bring those files, please." With that, she placed her phone in the pocket of her dressing gown and took herself to her bedroom.

 **A/N:** Next chapter: Visit to the CIA and two original scenes by yours truly. (FINALLY!) Because I'm sure you were all bored of rehashed scenes from the episode.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **A/N:** **I know I'm making this story really boring by just re-writing what happened in the finale but don't worry, I've written original scenes and we'll get to the good shit soon. Below, you'll find a sneak peek for the next chapter. Enjoy this chapter and happy holidays!**

" ** _Jesus Christ Huck! What is the damn hurry? We're in traffic! What do you want me to do? Pick the car up and move it myself?" She rhetorically asked._**

" ** _That would be helpful." Huck muttered under his breath_**

" ** _Why are you in such a rush anyway?"_**

 ** _Huck ignored her question and pointed out that the cars in front of her were starting to move. "The cars are moving."_**

 ** _Quinn focused back on the road. "Finally!" She gasped as began to drive._**

" ** _So?" She said to Huck_**

" ** _So what?" He answered_**

" ** _Why are you in such a hurry? What's going on?"_**

" ** _I'm not. Nothing's going on."_**

" ** _Bullcrap! You've just spent the past 15 minutes trying to get me out of traffic."_**

 ** _Huck glared at Quinn, still thinking about whether he should tell her what was going on with him or not."_**

" ** _Nothing."_**

 ** _Quinn took her eyes off of him and put them back onto the road. "Okay." she said as she continued driving. About 5 minutes into their journey. Huck started to realise that the route they were taking lead nowhere near his home, which is where Quinn was supposed to be taking him. "This isn't the route to my apartment." He told Quinn._**

 ** _She ignored him and continued to drive_**

" ** _Quinn, where are we going?"_**

Mellie awoke that morning in a state of shock. And the lack of sleep didn't help at all. The revelation from last night had taken such a toll on her, she couldn't even think straight. She hadn't spoken a word to Fitz that morning and completely ignored him for most of it. She had later found herself stood outside Cyrus' office where she then began to fidget and walk in small circles trying to decide whether she should enter or not. She had her both of her hands in a praying gesture and held them both to her forehead, eyes closed and breathing heavily.

 _ **The White House – Lincoln Bedroom, the night before**_

" _You look worried, what's the matter Fitz?" She asked looking up at his eyes._

 _He took his seat next to her and slowly placed his hand on her lap._

" _Fitzgerald, I do not have the patience for this just spit it out."_

 _He took in deep breath and continued to look into her eyes. "Mellie, I..."_

" _WHAT IS IT?!" She said frustratedly._

She finally shook everything off and stormed into Cyrus' office leaving his door wide open.

"He knew! He knew all this time and he didn't...HE KNEW!" She yelled slamming her hands onto his desk.

Cyrus just stared at her perplexed, totally oblivious to what she was talking about. "Mellie? What are you..."

She began heavily breathing and held her hands on her chest trying her hardest to calm herself down. "JERRY! He knew...who killed...Jerry...my baby!" She shouted in a wheezing way in between breaths.

Cyrus rose from his desk chair and walked over to her. "Mellie what are you talking about?"

"He told me who killed Jerry."

"What do you mean? Who killed Jerry" Cyrus asked her.

"Rowan Pope. That's right. Olivia Pope's father killed my son for some sort of sick payback at Fitz for taking Olivia from him. WHAT KIND OF SICK BASTARD DOES THAT?!" She yelled before knocking an ornament off of Cyrus' desk.

"How could I have been so stupid? I want to kill him, I WANT TO KILL HIM WITH MY BARE HANDS." She yelled flailing her fists in the air. "And...it wasn't enough to have my baby killed, he had me kill all of those jurists. And he had the nerve to threaten me with Remington and the affair with the VP..."

Cyrus had stopped listening to a her a little while ago and was currently just pretending he was, but the mention of the Remington mission in the middle of Mellie's angry tirade had him snap back into reality. There was no way he could allow the truth about that mission to resurface.

"Remington? What does he know about Remington?" Cyrus asked her slowly rising up out of his seat.

"Everything! I mean, what are we going to do? This could ruin all of us." Mellie said with concern.

Cyrus rose out of his seat and began to usher Mellie out of his office in a slight panic that he tried to hide "Nothing, I will handle it." He said as he opened the door for her to leave

"Are you sure about this? You don't need anything?" Mellie enquired as she turned around by the doorway to face him.

"Yes! Now go!" He demanded shooing her out of his doorway and she left. He quickly closed the door behind him and rested his back against it. He then ran his hand over his face, stopping it at his mouth and widening his eyes. This situation struck him with so much concern and he knew there was only one thing he could do, and he really didn't want to go through with it. He strolled over to his desk to pick up his phone and make a call.

"We NEED to talk." He said to individual on the other line and left it at that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cyrus had arrived at the Smithsonian with one mission and one mission only, get to the bottom of whatever sinister plan Rowan had in mind and stop it before it got out of hand. He found Rowan sitting by a desk worktop working delicately on what looked like a dinosaur fossil. He was so focused, he hadn't noticed Cyrus' appearance until he spoke.

"Demascus Banbridge? Really?" Cyrus asked him rhetorically

Rowan stopped brushing the delicate fossil and looked up from his work and slowly raised his goggles. He gave Cyrus a sinister smirk. "So, I can't have a sense of humour now."

"But that wasn't funny and you're not funny and never did think you were funny!"

"Don't bite the hand that feeds you Cyrus." Rowan responded turning back to his work.

"Help? You call that stunt you pulled with the First Lady help?"

"Yes, I would call it help, do you know why? That grand jury were going to expose my operation and everybody linked to it. That meant you and the President. I did you a favour, so now you owe me."

Olivia knew what she had to do that morning and now everything was in place, all she had to do was wait for Quinn, Jake and Huck to arrive at the CIA with what she had requested from them the night before. She had been waiting a while, seeing as the three should have turned up half an hour ago but were still nowhere to be seen. She soon spotted the three of them entering the building, Jake with a white filing box in his hand and Quinn and Huck by his side, and she immediately left her seat to go and meet them.

"Is that all of them?" She asked, taking the box out of Jake's hand

"Yeah, even the originals." Jake answered

"Olivia we shouldn't be here." Huck told her with concern

"Yeah I agree with him." Jake responded

"I have a plan" Olivia said

"Yeah, I figured that."

Huck interrupted again. "This is the CIA Liv."

"I'm aware of that."

"It's swarming with B613 agents."

She ignored his warning and gestured for the four of them to move over to the corner.

"He's right Liv, when I was Command, I was in regular contact with agents from here." Jake replied

"But not the director herself."

Quinn butt in. "Wait are you saying.."

Olivia cut her off. "I'm saying, what if the director found out there was a rogue element operating under her nose without her knowledge or approval? The whole reason my father is allowed to proceed with what he does is because so many of the people who's authority he undermines have no idea he exists in the first place, so why not tell them?"

They all took their eyes off of her for a minute to consider this decision. They knew it was risky but it was definitely worth it and they decided to it was the best thing to do.

"Okay, I'm in." Jake answered.

They both looked over at Quinn waiting for her answer. "Well if you're both fine with it them I'm fine with it."

Olivia took a sigh of relief. "Okay, well, they don't need all of us up there to tell them. I'll see you guys later?" She asked referring to Quinn and Huck

"Yeah okay. C'mon." Quinn said to Huck before proceeding to leave the building.

"Good luck Liv"

"Thanks Huck." She looked back over at Jake and he was staring back at her. She could tell he was preparing to say something to her.

"You good?" He asked her with a smile

"Yeah, c'mon let's go up." She responded

She and Jake made their way to the elevator which would lead them to the office. As soon as they stepped off the elevator, they both walked into the head office boldly with the box in hand and placed it onto the conference table looking everyone in the the room in the eye directly before explaining their situation.

After Olivia had explained everything going on with her father and B613, the director of CIA just gave Olivia and Jake a blank stare. "A secret spy organisation operating outside if my jurisdiction and it is run by your father" She rhetorically asked.

"Yes" Olivia boldly answered

"Forgive me but that might be the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard

Olivia turned back to look at Jake and took a deep breath. She then began to pull a file out of the box and she placed it on the table in front of her. "2011, uprising in Yemen, assassination of the president"

"A band of militant students" The director answered

"That was me actually" Jake intervened

Olivia continued to take files out of the box and place them onto the table. "Bombing at the Doncaster hotel in London"

"An Alqueda off shoot" The director answered again with uncertainty

"Wrong again, remember Senator Cromwell? Chairman of Senate Intelligence Committee?" Olivia asked rhetorically

"His plane crashed into the Rocky's, right?"

"After two loads of C4 blew the cockpit wide open" Jake answered her

Olivia continued to take files out of the box and these seemed to be the final two. "Libyan revolution, school shooting in Cherry Hill New Jersey"

"Distraction from the media while the B613 blew up the presidential palace in Kenya." Jake interrupted again.

"Miss Pope..." The director spoke.

Olivia cut her off instantly, knowing the director was about to dismiss everything "B613 is real and judging by the look on your face, I think you already knew that. So my question for you now, is what are we going to do about it?"

Olivia continued to give the director her infamous death glare waiting for an answer from her.

The director had formed concern in her eyes at this point. She continued to stare at Olivia and then used her hands to smooth down her jacket. She took a deep sigh and proceeded to leave the room. "Excuse me."

As soon as she stepped out of her office into the hallway, she was approached by her secretary.

"Excuse me miss? There's a man at reception waiting to see. His name is Cyrus Beene. He says it's urgent." The secretary told her.

"Okay, thank you." She told her.

She went downstairs to find Cyrus Beene hanging around and he gave her a sinister smile and she stormed over to him, trying to bring too much attention to herself and cause a scene in front of everybody there

"Is this why Olivia Pope was being auctioned off? Is this why you were so hell bent on having her killed?"

Cyrus laughed at her question. "She knows nothing but fairy-tales."

"Don't play with me Cyrus, we all know damn well B613 exists but it was supposed to be minor and kills only but this is too far, this is a top secret spy organisation operating behind the CIA's back for God knows how long."

"Apparently 30ish years, that's if it exists, which it doesn't." He answered

The two continued to glare at each other. "Well 'Im putting a stop to it now, this Rowan is going to be arrested and taken down because I wont have it!"

Cyrus walked closer towards her in a menacing way. "Honey, I'm gonna call you honey because I don't know your first name and I don't care, you wanna be reasonable about this because an secret intelligence organisation operating happily and powerfully inside the FBI and CIA, if there was such a thing, it would be like a sleeping bear, wouldn't it be safer to tip toe around the bear? Who's face do you think gets mauled when the bear is poked? I think it might be your face first."

With this threat, the director of the CIA gave Cyrus a worrying look and backed up from him. She returned upstairs to speak with the guards on what to do next. After this, she re-entered the room Olivia and Jake were occupying.

"So what's going on?" Olivia asked as she turned around and noticed a bunch of guards coming along and entering the room along with the Director. One of guards quickly approached her a pulled her out of her seat leading her outside. "Hey! What is happening?" She continued to ask. She then saw them doing the same with Jake. They were both lead out of the building and all they could think about was what the hell was going on. Before she and Jake knew it, they were put in handcuffs and placed in the back of a van.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It had been 20 minutes since Quinn and Huck had left the CIA. She was driving him home and unfortunately the both of them found themselves stuck in a traffic jam. Quinn just dealt with it by tapping her foot and tapping her fingers rhythmically on the steering wheel, however, Huck seemed very distracted by something and was more on edge than usual. He was aggressively tapping his foot, so much that the vigorous movement of his thigh caught Quinn's attention and she instantly knew something was up.

He was starting to get impatient, by now Quinn was just sighing and eventually just rested her head amongst the steering wheel. Huck officially ran out of patience and made it clear by banging his fist on his side of the dashboard, gaining Quinn's attention.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" She yelled

"How much longer are we going to be stuck here?" He asked her angrily.

"Jesus Christ Huck! What is the damn hurry? We're in traffic! What do you want me to do? Pick the car up and move it myself?" She rhetorically asked.

"That would be helpful." Huck muttered under his breath

"Why are you in such a rush anyway?"

Huck ignored her question and pointed out that the cars in front of her were starting to move. "The cars are moving."

Quinn focused back on the road. "Finally!" She gasped as began to drive.

"So?" She said to Huck

"So what?" He answered

"Why are you in such a hurry? What's going on?" She asked him

"I'm not. Nothing's going on." He lied

"Bullcrap! You've just spent the last 15 minutes trying to get me out of traffic."

Huck glared at Quinn, still thinking about whether he should tell her what was going on with him or not. "Nothing." He lied again

Quinn took her eyes off of him and put them back onto the road. "Okay." she said as she continued driving. About 5 minutes into their journey. Huck started to realise that the route they were taking lead to nowhere near his home, which is where Quinn was supposed to be taking him. "This isn't the way to my apartment." He told Quinn.

She ignored him and continued to drive, turning into a desolate and isolated street. "Quinn, where are we going?" He continued to demand an answer from her but she continued to ignore him. She pulled into an alley way, where nobody would see them and stopped the car.

"Get out the car." She told him sternly staring directly at him. He continued to stare at her in confusion.

"I said get out the car!" She yelled as she pulled out her gun and pointed it at him.

"Quinn, what the..."

"GET OUT OF THE CAR!" She yelled cutting him off. Huck slowly unlocked the door with one hand in the air and stepped out, slowly walking towards the front of the car with Quinn behind him still pointing the gun. He got on his knees when she told him to stop.

"I know it was you." She said to him as she prepared the gun for use

"What was me? I don't know what you're talking abo..." Huck lied nervously

"Drop the act!" She said before walking over and pointing the gun at his head lowering to his level. "I know it was you who killed those jurists and don't you dare deny it because I swear to god I will blow your brains out right here!"

"Quinn please," He pleaded. "Rowan made me." He said with tears in his eyes

"Why didn't you come to us? You could've come to any of us, me, Liv, Jake! You could've asked for help and you didn't and now the blood of all of those jurists is on your hands! This is on you!" She said continuing to wave her gun at his face angrily.

Huck looked at her sadly and she could tell by his face that something else was plaguing him. She slowly put her gun away "What else has he asked you to do?"

"Nothing, but I have to get away from here. As long as I'm here I'm never free." Huck began to breathe out heavily after saying this to Quinn and then rose of the ground and proceeded to walk off.

"What do you mean get away from here? Huck, where the hell are you going?!" She chased after him out of the alley but when she turned the corner and noticed how far he had walked, she realised there was no stopping him. She walked back over to her car and drove back to the office.

After a 30 minute walk, Huck had reached his destination, Kim and Javi's. When he arrived, he gave three loud fist pounds to the door to get their attention quicker. "Kim! Javi! Open up! Please"

Kim came to the door and opened it pulling an annoyed, yet perplexed facial expression directed at Huck but he stormed into the house before she could even speak to him directly. He wondered around the house searching for Javi before calling out his name again. "Javi!" He yelled by the stairs leaning on the banister hoping Javi would come down immediately but Kim stopped him. She walked over to him and held onto his arm.

"Huck?! Calm down! He's out with his friends. What's the problem?" She said holding onto him and looking him in the eyes.

"I screwed up. I screwed up so bad and I'm so sorry." He let out on the verge of tears.

"What do you mean? What going on on?" She asked resting her hand on his cheek to try and calm him down.

"He got me, I let him get to me and I ruined everything." Huck continued to say in utter distress lowering his head and shaking it. He then sat down on the staircase by them and and rested his hands in his face. Kim took a seat next to him and placed her hand on his back to calm him down.

"Who got to you? Please talk to me, you're scaring me now."

"Command, he got to me."

"Command? You mean the head of that awful spy organisation? The organisation that destroyed you? That ruined your life, our lives? The same one that took you away from us?" Kim had lost her temper and was at the end of her tether. Hearing about this command individual, the man who had already destroyed so much made her blood boil.

"What did he do? What did that bastard do to you?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know, the less you know the better, but we have to get out of here or things will only get worse. I cant take it any more, I can't worry about you and Javi everyday, I cant let you and Javi get hurt any more."

"It's okay, it's okay. Just calm down, we'll get through this." They then heard Javi coming through the door and quickly got themselves together as they didn't want their son to see them so distressed.

"Hey dad! What are you doing here?" He asked cheerfully.

"Uhm, hey buddy. I was just here to see you're mother actually. I needed to talk to her.

"My friends Ben let me borrow his new Skylanders game. Do you wanna come play with me?"

"Uhm, yeah sure later."

"Yeah sweetie. Your dad will come by later but could you go upstairs for a minute we need to talk." Kim told him

"Okay" The young boy said as he went up the stairs to his room. Huck watched as he did to make sure javi was in his room before speaking again as he didn't want him to hear anything.

"We're gonna need cash and passports to get out of here. I'm gonna go back to the office to..."

She grabbed his arm to stop him leaving so quickly. "Not so fast!" She told him. "We cant just pack up and leave town right away and let these bastards get away with what they did to you, to us to our family and the thousands of other people they have hurt."

"Kim, I can't, you have no idea what will..."

"So we just let these people get away with destroying lives?" Kim rhetorically asked in anger.

"Well what else are we supposed to do Kim? We have no other choice here and I won't endanger you and Javi!" Huck reminded her

"You won't have to if you just listen to me!"

"What do you mean?" Huck asked

"There are many more ways than one to skin a cat. I'm saying if taking him down for crimes he's committed as command won't work, then maybe having him taken down for other crimes will."

Huck face began to gleam up. "You mean, frame him for something?"

"Pretty much. Clearly taking him down as command will never work, we have to get creative."

"And I have the perfect idea." Huck said with a slight smirk

"What?"

"Remember those billions of dollars I told you about a while ago? I still have it. If I transfer it from my account to his, I could give the police an anonymous tip off and frame him for embezzlement from the Smithsonian. He's worked there for years."

"And it's quick and simple too."

"Okay. I'm going to sort out cash and passports for us to get out of here. Ill be back later. Stay safe, okay?"

"Okay." Kim answered.

Huck was sure his plan would succeed and there would be no hiccups. He was ready to leave town and everything he knew behind for a better life for he and his family. Unfortunately, he did not know about his wives home being bugged and that there were agents listening to his every word.

" _Yeah...it's me...did you get that?...they're planning on leaving tonight...yes sir."_

 **A/N:** **PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS AND FEEDBACK! They give me so much more motivation and encouragement to update more frequently.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Well? You're the one who asked me what was wrong, aren't you going to say anything?" Mellie asked Liz

Liz glared at her with her mouth slightly agape. "I...uhm...that's awful. Why on earth would you tell me this? What's the matter with you?" Liz got up to leave the room but Mellie stormed after her and stopped her.

"I told you because I need help dealing with this. I don't know what the hell to do, I need your help."

"And why the hell should I help you? Look, I get it, what happened to your son was awful and then Fitz knowing the full story and keeping it from you was worse but I don't see how I'm supposed to help you with this. If you really want my advice, you should forgive Fitz." Liz suggested.

"Forgive? FORGIVE? He knew the truth about our son's death and he planned on keeping it from me forever, how can I forgive that?" Mellie angrily rhetorically asked before sitting down on the near couch and fanning herself. She was way too flustered and full of anger to keep walking around the room.

"I know, I know, but what good will holding onto all this anger do? Now that you know the truth, maybe you should focus on avenging Jerry's death. You and Fitz both owe that to him."

Mellie removed her hand from her face and rested it over her mouth. "You know what? You're right."

She immediately left the room ignoring Elizabeth and went in search for Fitz. She later found him in their bedroom sat on their couch with a glass of scotch in his hands. She entered and closed the door behind her before leaning up against it. Fitz turned his head towards her.

"Mellie, look, I know you don't want to..."

She immediately cut him off and stormed over to take the glass of scotch out of his hand.

"Fitz, just stop."

"No, I want you to hear this." He held onto both of her hands. "I know what I did was terrible and I am deeply sorry and I will regret keeping this from you for the rest of my life but is there any way that you can forgive me, please?" He pleaded

Mellie look up at his sad blue eyes and took a deep breath. "Yes, I can forgive you. But I'll never be able to trust you again."

Fitz gave her a firm nod. "I understand."

"Could you give me a moment, please. I just really need to be on my own for a while?"

"Of course." He gave her a kiss on her forehead and exited the room. After he left, Mellie pulled her phone out to make a phone call.

" _Hello?...I need a favour."_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile in the White House, Cyrus had summoned David to his office in need of a desperate discussion.

"I know what this is about." David said

"I don't think you do." Cyrus responded

"So go ahead, fire because I did what I thought was right." David said annoyed

"I'm not gonna fire you, Rosen, why would I fire you? You're the attorney general, my attorney general, a new one? They'd be asking questions, and be all honest plus we'd waste months searching for their weaknesses and pressure points but with you David, I already know your pressure point, you only have one."

"What?" David asked confused with furrowed eyebrows

"Abby. She's banging that Leo guy and it's going great! They're talking about moving in together but you still carry a sad little torch for her, you still love her so if something were to happen to her, suicide? Aneurysm? Car accident?"

"You can't threaten me like that." David said worriedly with a slight lip quiver

"Actually I can, you see, when you know someone's pressure point, you can make 'em do just about anything." Full of rage passing Abby on the way. David then left Cyrus' office to go to the holding cell where Olivia and Jake were.

"David?" She asked as he walked past her.

Liv lifted her head up from the desk at the sound of someone entering the room. "What are you doing here." She said exasperatedly

"David, who sent you?" She continued to ask

"The affidavit before you here by formally withdraws and effectively repudiates the statements regarding B613 you provided this afternoon"

"You want me to recant?" Olivia asked disgustedly.

"Upon signing this document, you will be released from this room, do you understand?"

"What did they do to you?"

"Do you understand?"

"Was it Cyrus? Is that who's watching us right now?" She turned her head towards the one way mirror as her gut instinct was just telling her that he orchestrated this whole thing and was outside listening to all this, and she was right.

"Is this guy going to come through for us?" The director of the CIA asked Cyrus as they looked on at Olivia and David.

"He better."

"Jake signed..." David lied before being cut off by Olivia

"David, what are they threatening you with?"

"Here's the thing, you both have to sign, so if you don't sign, then even though Jake did, he will still go away. You'll be taking away his freedom, then they'd have to bring in Huck and Quinn."

Olivia couldn't believe what she was hearing. She gave I and signed the paper anyway, still full of regret.

5 minutes later in the next room, David carried out the same procedure with Jake. Jake shifted his eyes towards David as soon as he came to sit with him. "Did you see Liv? Is she okay?" He asked worriedly but David ignored his question. He then slided over a sheet of paper towards Jake.

"What's this Rosen?"

"The affidavit before you here by formally withdraws and effectively repudiates the statements regarding B613 you provided this afternoon"

"Upon signing this document, you will be released from this room."

"So if I agree to lie, I walk free? Rosen?"

"Do you understand?" David asked him cutting him off.

David then pulled out a photograph from under the folder he head rested on the table.

"What's that?" Jake asked him.

"Margaret Cooper, 133 Ridgely Drive..."

"You want to be very careful right now." Jake threatened at the sound of David mentioning his mother.

"She lives off of the money you send her every month doesn't she? We have her bank statements Jake, if you don't sign this, you will be convicted of treason, terrorism. That money will be considered terrorist funds and your mother will be jailed "

"The only way I'm gonna sign this thing, is if Liv signs and since that's not going to happen..."

David then pulled out the signed affidavit that he earlier coerced Olivia into signing and presented it to Jake.

"So much for being the good guys, huh Rosen?" He said before pulling out his pen and signing. He watched in disgust as David leave the room

"Alright, it looks like we're done here. Send them on home." Cyrus demanded as he left to return to the White House.

When he returned and reached his office, he was met by a very on edge Abby waiting by his front door.

"Ah good! You're finally here, where have you been? I need to talk to you."

"I had some business to attend to Red, can't this wait till tomorrow?"

"No it can't. I know that Olivia's been arrested, along with Jake. What's happening? Do you know?" She asked frantically

Cyrus turned around to look her directly in the face. "Red, it's best you stay out of it."

"Stay out of it? What the hell do you mean stay out of it."

"I mean don't worry about it, it's being handled. Now if you don't mind, I have work to do. I'll see you tomorrow." He told her as he ushered out of his office.

 **A/N:** **More from Huck and his family in the next chapter along with Rowan's phone call to Olivia, as well as a huge shock.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **A/N: I apologise for the unannounced hiatus, my life has been pretty hectic in the past few months, but moving on. Thank you for all of your kind reviews! I really appreciate them and the fact that you're all enjoying this story despite it being a little unconventional. As I said in my previous chapter, this chapter is a little more grim, prepare to be bombarded with tragic feels!**

Kim sat at her kitchen table with a mug of strong coffee, anxiously stirring it whilst tapping her mobile phone onto the table. She thought about what Huck had told her and how she and her son would have to be uprooted and forced into a new life simply for their safety. It worried her a lot but not as much as waiting for Huck to return home did. She looked at her watch and it was already 20 minutes past the time he said he'd be back so she continued to stare at the door hoping to hear his fist pounding on it again.

She looked over in the corner where her suitcases and bags were rested and noticed that Javi had yet to place his things there too. She went upstairs to his bedroom to find him playing a computer game.

"Javi? What are you doing? Why aren't your bags downstairs, your father will be here soon."

He paused his game and gave her an unimpressed look. It was more than obvious in that moment that he was not happy about having to leave DC, his friends and everything he knew.

"Maybe because I'm not so happy about going anyway Mom." He complained.

She gave him a sad look. "Honey..." she said as she rested her hand on his shoulder. "I know you're not too happy about this, but trust me when I say, it's for the best and it's for your safety, okay?" She said as she stroked his cheek. Javi still looked at her unimpressed.

"Look, once we are out of town, your father and I will explain everything, until then you just have to trust me! Do you trust Mommy?" She asked him rubbing both his shoulders and looking him in the eyes.

He finally took her words seriously and took a deep sigh. "Yes Mom."

"Okay, now hurry up and get your stuff packed and we'll wait downstairs for your father."

She began helping Javi pack by grabbing the majority of clothing he had in one draw and trying to squeeze it into the suitcase. As she was zipping it up, she noticed Javi over at his television set unwrapping wires from what she could tell, one of his games consoles.

"Javi? What are you doing? You can't take the Playstation."

"What? You just got it for me last month!" Javi yelled

"We barely have enough space in the car for our suitcases and necessities and you can't bring it on the plane!" She stormed over to the other side of his bed and grabbed his Nintendo game. "You can bring this instead." She said handing him the small device. "And I promise when we're settled I will buy you a new Playstation. Now go ahead and bring this downstairs." She said handing him his suitcase and he proceeded to do so.

She took one last look around Javi's room before closing the door and heading downstairs.

"Okay, have you got everything baby?" She asked Javi before tucking her hair behind her ears.

"Yes Mom." Javi answered.

Kim and Javi were disturbed by her buzzing phone, it was a text from Huck. " _I've sorted everything. Meet me at the end of the street in 10 minutes._ " The text read.

"Okay c'mon Javi, we're going now, your dad will be here in little bit, we've gotta go down the street." They collected their bags and left the house. Kim closed the front yard gate behind her taking one last look at the home she's lived in for the past 13 years with tears in her eyes. She was absolutely frantic about having to go on the run due to B613 being after them, but she knew deep in her heart that it was what was best, for her and her family. She quickly gathered herself together, clearing her throat and wiping away her tears so Javi wouldn't see her in such a state.

"Okay, Javi baby let's go." She said as she grabbed her suitcase and proceeded to walk down the street with Javi slowly trailing behind her as he was too focused on his video game. When she realised, she immediately walked back to him and grabbed his arm.

"Javi c'mon and stop playing that silly game." She demanded as she was still pulling him.

She wasn't looking where she was going and she tripped over a pothole causing Javi to fall with her and crash his game.

"Mom watch it!" He yelled.

"Honey I'm sorry, are you okay?" She kindly asked him brushing the dirt off of his clothes and checking making sure he wasn't hurt.

"Yeah, I'm fine Mom." He answered. She lowered to the floor and picked up his game and handed it to him. She rubbed his cheek and then continued to walk on.

5 minutes later, they had nearly reached the destination in which Huck wanted to meet them both. They stood by the road. Javi was still too busy playing his game and failed to focus on anything else. Kim didn't realise her son was still dragging behind her though. When coming to the road, she looked left and right ensuring there were no cars coming and began to cross. A few steps in, she looked back at Javi still stood at the crossing, with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Javi! Turn that game off and come on!" She yelled. But Javi was still ignoring her."

"JAVI!" She yelled again and he finally took heed.

"Okay Mom. I'm coming." He said with his head still down to save his game and switch the console off.

But Javi's game saving was suddenly interrupted by the sound of a speeding car coming from around the corner and a loud thud. It failed to stop at any means and continued to move fast down the street. When he looked up, all he saw was the sight of his Mother lying on the ground covered in bruises, with her suitcase and most of her belongings lying around her.

He instantly dropped his games console on the ground and ran over to his injured mother screaming.

"MOM!"

He looked around to see if there was anybody who could help him. He brushed his mothers hair out of her face and tears began to fall from his eyes.

"Mom?" He said continuing to cry. His voice was cracking and he could just about control his constant heaving. "Please wake up!" He took a hold of her hand and held onto.

He was hysterical, he didn't know what to do. He was too afraid to check for a pulse or heartbeat out of fear that he night not get the sound he wanted to hear. He shut his eyes tightly, his way of escaping this horror and also desperately wishing this wasn't happening.

Huck came driving around the corner looking out for the both of them and when he reached the end of the street, he found Javi kneeling down by Kim's body crying.

Huck gasped and immediately stopped the car in the middle of the road. He leaped out without shutting the car door and ran over to Javi and Kim.

"What happened?!" He asked Javi in a horrified tone. He immediately took hold of her hand to check for a pulse. Javi still remained in shock, crying hysterically and stood behind his father.

"JAVI, WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"A...a...c...car...came...and..." Javi stuttered

He didn't want to hear any more, he knew where Javi was going with this. There was no sign of any brake marks on the road so he knew exactly who was responsible. There was no pulse, no heartbeat and no movement. Kim was definitely dead.

He took his trembling hand and touched her bruises softly. He began to cradle her body. "No...NOOOO!" He yelped in devastation whilst Javi held onto him and continued crying into his jacket.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About 10 minutes away, Rowan Pope stood in a desolate alley-way waiting for one of his trusted agents, Agent Bryd, the same young and naïve agent who had just pulled off the stunt involving Kim. He stood by the wall and stared at his watch until agent Byrd showed up. About 5 minutes later, agent Byrd came running down the alley up to Rowan.

"What kept you?" Rowan sternly asked

"Well I had to ditch the car." The young man answered.

"Hmm." Rowan said to himself. "And she's definitely dead?"

"Yes, yes sir." Byrd repeated out of breath.

"Well done my son. I'm very proud of you, I didn't think you'd pull it, which makes what I have to do now a little harder." Rowan said slyly.

"Make what harder?" Byrd asked naively

"I'm very sorry about this."

"Sorry about what?"

Rowan sharply slipped his hand into his jacket and instantly pulled out a gun and pulled the trigger before Byrd even had a chance to process what was happening. When his body hit the ground, Rowan just stared briefly, gave himself a quick smile and continued on down the alley way like nothing had happened.

 **Later that night, 21:13, Olivia's Apartment**

Olivia slipped out of her daydreaming and visualising at the sound of her building's elevator dinging, indicating that she and Jake had reached her floor. Jake stepped out as soon as the doors opened. He'd experienced worse before but there was just something about that prison cell that grossed him out and he couldn't wait to get back into a familiar habitat and relax with a beer. He stopped and turn when he realised Olivia had yet to step out of the elevator. He stepped back to get her.

"Liv?" He softly asked her putting a hand on her shoulder. "You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I just really need a shower." She briskly walked past Jake whilst digging through her purse for her house keys to open her door, she couldn't get in fast enough and as soon as she did, she instantly rushed to her room.

"Did you want me to make you anything?" Jake yelled down the hall

"No thanks, I'm just, gonna jump in the shower. I need it, that place was gross and I don't want any reminders of the place." She answered.

Olivia closed her bedroom door and rested her head amongst it. She ran her hand over her face and tried to calm her heavy breathing. She took off her blazer, stepped out of her shoes and unzipped her trousers. She pulled her shirt over her head, threw it on the ground and walked into her bathroom to step into the shower.

The shower was well needed. She let the warm water pour down on her as she took calm deep breaths. The water soothed her muscles and the steam slowly cleared her sinuses and calmed her. She rested her hands flat upon the wall **and** let the water run down her body as she hung her head down.

Flashes and thoughts of her fathers despicable actions ran through her mind and she began to sigh in anger. She could feel her rage building up and stood underneath the shower head until she felt she was calm enough.

She stepped out of the shower and wrung her hair out. She pulled her robe on and went over to her chest of draws to take out a white camisole with black lace and threw it onto her bed. She then got her hair dryer, plugged it into the socket and began running it through her hair. When her hair was completely dry, she put on the camisole and decided to pull out a secret bottle of wine she had stashed underneath her bed, she though she deserved to wine down on her own for a moment before discussing things with Jake, but the moment she brought that glass of wine to her lips, her moment of calm was interrupted by the sound of her phone ringing.

She couldn't tell who it was as the number was from blocked ID, but she answered anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hello Olivia." A smug but sinister voice said on the other end. It was him, Olivia couldn't believe the smug bastard had the audacity to call her phone and act like nothing had happened,. It took everything in her to not press the cancel call button and throw her phone across the room, but something inside her told her she should listen to what he was going to say.

"What the hell do you want?" She gritted through her teeth, holding onto her glass tight in anger.

"Can't I call to check on my only child?"

"I don't know how you did it. I might not have got you today but mark my words, someone will get you eventually, I promise you!" She said menacingly.

"Woah, no need for animosity, I just called to tell you congratulations, and good game."

"Huh?" She asked confused.

"Your mission. Your little mission to destroy and or take down Command. That's what this was all about right? Well you've succeeded."

Olivia was still confused as to what he was referring to.

"Command has been taken down Olivia. You wiped away Command's existence. There were only a few agents left who could identify me as Command." He continued

Olivia, still raging, took a sip of her wine quickly to calm herself down.

"I know what you're thinking, the remaining B613 files will prove I'm Command, but those have been, let's just say, archived." He continued.

The anger on Oliva's face then soon turned to upset when he said what he said next.

"And in case you were still wondering whether your mother was still an ally, don't. She loves you, just not as much as she loves her freedom. She signed a document agreeing not to ever speak of B613's existence in exchange for freedom shortly after you and loverboy were released. Your little stunt wiped B613 of the map, you killed Command, you destroyed him. Luckily, your father, Elijah Pope, an innocent elderly man palaeontologist who works for the Smithsonian didn't get caught in the crossfire."

Angry tears began to develop in Olivia's eyes. She began to breath heavily through the phone and she could feel her blood boiling the surface of her skin.

"Nobody is even looking for me and nobody would even think to, I am free baby and for that I thank you. Sleep well Olivia."

Her hands began to tremble in rage and her chest began to rise and fall rapidly as she tried to control her breathing. She felt tears well up in her eyes as her chest began to tighten and every nerve in her body fired up, and in her rage, she threw her phone and the glass of wine she had held in her hand at her wall and grabbed her pillow to scream into.

"Olivia?!" Jake called worriedly from the kitchen as he heard the glass shatter and her muffled screams. He ran over to her room and when he reached, he saw the shattered glass and spilt wine on the ground and manoeuvred his way around it to avoid getting hurt and his feet wet. He carefully walked over to a shaking Olivia who was sat on her bed rocking back and forth and trying her hardest to control her tears.

"Liv? Olivia, what happened?" He asked as he put his arm around her and looked directly at her.

She hesitated before answering. "He...he always wins. I can't take it any more, I CAN'T!" She cried holding her head in her hand. Jake brought her in closer and laid his head upon hers. She continued to cry into his chest, slowly soaking his shirt, but he didn't care. What he cared about was her current emotional state.

It was right there and then he couldn't bare to see her like this any more, this was the straw that broke the camels back. He loved Olivia more than anything in the world and he couldn't deal with seeing her this traumatised everyday by the scumbag that fathered her.

"Liv, look at me." He asked her as he held her cheek and turned it towards him. "He...is not going to get away with this, I promise you, I'm not going to let him hurt you any more." He assured her.

Olivia narrowed her eyes at him, she'd seen that look in his eyes before and it immediately told her exactly what Jake may have been implying.

"No! Jake just leave it alone, just let me deal with it." She demanded.

"No Olivia! He has to be dealt with properly. That scumbag has done nothing but cause pain and misery for everybody around. For Christ sake, he gets a sick thrill of off terrorising and traumatising his own daughter. No man like that deserves any chances in my book. LOOK AT WHAT HE'S DONE TO YOU! HE HAS TO PAY!"

Jake was in such a state of rage at that point that even Olivia was concerned. She knew he was very protective of her and a bit of a hot head but this was a side to him she hand't seen.

And then it clicked for her. The reason he was so irate about what her father had done to her. He knew all about scumbag father's and dealt with it his whole childhood, and after what Jake's father had done to his little sister and how she tragically ended her life, she understood why he'd want to do something about Rowan himself. But she wasn't going to let Jake do time for that bastard, he certainly wasn't worth that. Her father also wasn't worth getting hurt over either, and she didn't want to find Jake lying in a ditch somewhere.

"Jake..." She uttered softly as she held onto his tightly clutched fist. "I'm not Emily, and Rowan isn't your Dad. And I'm so sorry for what happened to her. Don't feel bad about what he did and her hanging herself because it wasn't your fault. He paid eventually, and you were right to do what you did because he deserved it, every bit of it. And I hope you enjoyed ending his life the way you did, but killing my father is not going to do the same." She advised him.

Tears began to well up in Jake's eyes and he tried his hardest to hold them back. He absolutely hated showing his emotions in front of others as he felt it made him look weak, but as Olivia pulled and held onto the bottom of the sleeve of her silk robe to wipe his tear, it suddenly didn't matter.

"And we both know what he's capable of and I'd rather have him roam the streets than get a phone call from the police one day telling me you've been in a very convenient car accident. So please, please, promise you won't do anything." She begged and pleaded.

Jake looked directly into her sore red eyes and saw that vulnerable look she only ever reserved for him. "I promise." He uttered. She then brought him in for a hug and held onto him tightly, he did the same.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **A/N: It's really hard writing two characters you can't stand to be the complete opposite of what they are. Anyway, thank you for the reviews guys**

Fitz sat in the White House living room going through a briefing with a glass of scotch in his hand. It was the only way he could get through his work as the thought of lying to Mellie and her possibly never forgiving him really worried him.

To his surprise, Mellie came to find him. When she entered the room, she didn't say anything to him until he set eyes on her. As soon as he did, he immediately put his drink and papers down.

"Mellie, hi." He said nervously

"Look, before you start selling my some story, save it."

"No Mellie, I have to tell you that I am deeply sorry for keeping the truth from you. I should have never done it." **He** continued.

Mellie gave him a soft and saddening look.

"And I understand if you can never forgive me." He uttered with slight tears in his eyes

Mellie couldn't tolerate his upsetting face any longer. She could see in his eyes how guilty he felt and how honestly sorry he was, she had been married to him for nearly 20 years. She got up out of her chair and went over to hug him.

"I do forgive you Fitz. It wasn't your fault after all, and you were in a tough position..." She took a deep breath before continuing as what she was about to say made her very uncomfortable.

"And, she is important to you, more important to you than I am...so after some long thinking, even though it upsets me, angrily upsets me, I understand why you did it."

Fitz ended the hug and gave her a remorseful look. "Mellie, I.."

He was cut off by Mellie placing her hand on his chest in a stopping gesture. "No, don't finish that sentence."

She pulled back from him and moved towards the door. "I'm going to get ready for bed. Goodnight Fitz." She said before leaving the living room. **Fitz** watched sadly as she did.

"Mellie?!" He called as she reached the door. "I really am sorry."

She gave him a small smile, implying that she knew he meant every word.

As soon as she shut the door, she immediately ran down the hall to look for Hal, one of her family's trusted SS agents. She trusted Hal a lot and he never let anything get past her. She found him stood outside of the oval office.

"Hal, could I have a moment please."

"Yes mam." He replied before following her out to the hallway.

"Hal, we've always been close, yes?"

He gave her a confused look. "Uhm, yes, mam."

"And we usually tell each other a lot right?"

"Yes."

She continued. "And we can depend on each other right?"

"I guess so mam."

"Good, because you and I are going on a little trip and my husband can't know about this, understood?"

"Understood mam."

Javi was still sat down by his mother's corpse, utterly devastated. He had just lost his Mother and he didn't know what to do. She had always been there for him since birth and now he was forced with having to continuing on in life without her. The thought of this made him break even more.

He gently stroked his Mother's face as his tear fell down on her and rested onto her cheek. His Father was a few yards away from him, trying his hardest to stifle the yearning scream that he could feel coming on and trying his hardest to control his sniffles. He held his hands at the sides of his face and ran them down.

"We...have to call an ambulance." Javi uttered through his cries and sniffling. Huck knew that this wasn't possible as he would have to explain the B613 business and reporting Command would just make things ten times worse than they already were. He hated having to lie to Javi but he couldn't risk putting him in danger too. He had to man up and do right by Javi from this point forward, he was all the kid had.

He wiped his tears and put on a brave face for Javi before turning around. "Javi, I'm sorry we can't. We're just gonna have to handle this ourselves okay."

"Okay Dad." He answered looking directly into his father's eyes.

"Good boy. Go and wait in the car so I can deal with this." He told his son. Javi gave his mother one last kiss and did as his father said. Huck took Kim's body and carefully placed her into the trunk.

 **Huck** anxiously drove over to OPA with a crying and tense Javi in the back seat. He wanted so badly to just go back and comfort his son but he had to get off the road as soon as possible, he did have a body in the trunk after all, and if the cops pulled him over, the consequences would be disastrous, regardless of whether he was responsible for her death or not.

The two of them finally arrived at OPA. Huck had his arm around Javi and they both stepped off the elevator, searching for Quinn. She heard the sound of the elevator doors opening and came out of her office to see who it was.

"Who the hell is this at this time of night..." The sight of a very distressed and upset Huck and Javi stopped her from finishing her sentence.

"What's wrong?" She asked concerned. She noticed their red tear filled eyes and the fact that Kim wasn't with them and began to worry.

"Javi, go into Olivia's office, just down there and go and watch TV, I'll be with you in a minute." Huck told Javi through his tears, desperately trying to hold it together.

Javi walked off in the direction his father pointed in and Quinn watched as the boy moved down the hall.

"Huck what's going on? Talk to me."

He didn't say a word, he instead broke down into tears and fell to the floor, forcing Quinn to intervene and comfort him. "They...they got Kim, they killed Kim."

Quinn was absolutely gob-smacked. She knew how important rebuilding a relationship with Kim was to Huck. She couldn't even begin to imagine how poor Javi felt. The poor boy had just lost his mother. She felt for both of them and she was going to do everything she could to help them through this traumatic time. She continued to comfort him in her arms as he rocked backward and forward in distress.

 **Huck** gathered himself together and raised himself up off the floor. He wiped away his tears before looking back at Quinn.

"I need you to watch Javi for me." He pleaded

"Of course, why though? Where are you going?" Quinn asked in a concerned tone.

"I have to end this once and for all." He said referring to Rowan's reign of terror on those around him.

"What are you talking about?" Quinn asked him in a confused yet slightly worried tone. "You're not going to do what I think you're going to do."

"Just please, stay here and watch Javi for me." Huck pleaded as he went into his office to grab his gun. Quinn quickly intervened to stop him. She ran in front of him and barricaded his door.

"NO! I can't let you do this. Taking down Command? On your own? Are you crazy?"

"QUINN I HAVE NO CHOICE! I CAN'T DEAL WITH ANYMORE!" Huck yelled. Quinn back off of him in fear. She was completely against senseless murdering, but in that moment, she could see the amount of hurt Huck had and she couldn't just say no to him. She also knew that there was no other way to take down Command.

"You can't do this alone, it's a suicide mission. At least let me come with you." Quinn begged.

"And what about Javi?"

"Don't you dare talk to me about leaving Javi when, you his father are planning on doing something this stupid and reckless and risky knowing damn this could be the last time he sees you!" Quinn angrily explained

"Quinn please! Javi is without a mother because of that bastard."

Quinn looked at him sadly. "Fine." She shifted out of the way for him to pass. "Do what you need to do." She watched as he exited the office slowly

"Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"Just in case this is the last time you see me, when I said look after Javi, I wasn't just talking about for tonight."

"I know Huck. Be careful." She said with tears in her eyes, and she watched as he got on the elevator

Fitz was done with his work in the oval and had decided to check on Mellie once again. He knew when she left the oval, she wasn't in a right state of mind. He went over to her room and knocked the door.

"Mellie, can I come in?"

There was no answer, so he assumed she was just sleeping, but he entered regardless.

"I just wanted to check..." He looked over at her bed and noticed it was empty. It hadn't been touched and she wasn't in her bathroom either.

"Where the hell is she?" He thought to himself, and he went on to seek an SSA agent to ask where she had got to.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Olivia's apartment, 22:04pm**

Jake sat back in Olivia's couch, slouched, seemingly on edge and very restless. He kept constantly tapping his fingers in a rhythm on the edge rest. And when he wasn't doing that he was staring down at his gun that he placed on the coffee table in front of him. He shifted forward and gave the gun a quick spin before resting his chin against his clenched fists. He sat there continued to think, think about what Olivia had begged of him earlier, the hurt Rowan had caused, the pain in the woman he loves eyes as she cried over everything her father had ever done and it sparked a new rage in him. His hands began to shake and he immediately got up and threw a lamp across the room which caused quite a racket.

Wondering if the noise had bothered Olivia, he decided to check on her. He entered her room to find that she was still asleep exactly the way he left her. He walked over to her bedside and pulled a duvet over her before leaving the room, grabbing his jacket and leaving her apartment in a hurry. He was on his way to Rowan's home and he stormed over there planning on giving him a piece of his mind, he was far too riled up to drive, lucky for him, Rowan only lived a few blocks away from Olivia. 10 minutes later he reached Rowan's. He looked up at the huge home and his breathing intensified as he tried to calm himself down. He stormed up the stone stairs and when he actually reached the front door he tried to gather himself together and calm himself to prepare for coming face to face with the monster. He gave the door 3 hard knocks and waited.

"Ugh." Rowan scoffed putting his book down. "Who is this now?" He walked over to his front door forgetting to look through the peep hole. He assumed it must've been Olivia coming to rant and ramble to him about how evil he was but he was mistaken. He opened his door only to be met by a swift knock to the jaw.

Rowan was laying on the floor completely dazed with a swelling and bruised cheek. He needed a moment to process what had just happened but before he could, he saw Jake lowering himself before him and then pulling him up.

Jake shoved him into the wall, looked him into the eyes and began baring his teeth. "It's not nice being backed into a corner is it?" Jake said angrily as he tightly cupped Rowan's face. "Feeling so trapped you can barely breathe freely." He continued. He was about to grab Rowan's throat and then realised it might be too far and let go of his face.

Rowan gave Jake a sinister smile and began to laugh. "You don't frighten me action man. This angered jake further and he held his arm and elbow up to Rowan's neck. "I'm only gonna say this once, you're leaving town, tonight. You just leave town and you never see Olivia again. You never contact her, you never get another chance to hurt or destroy her, you disappear forever. And I swear if you ever come back, this face is the last face you'll ever see." Jake said angrily through his bared teeth.

Rowan just continued to glare at him with narrowed eyes. ""Tell me something Jake, you're here defending my daughter's honor, playing the hero, yet where is she? Let me guess, at the White House probably? With him? No doubt she's probably over there seeking pleasure from him that you clearly can't provide."

Rowan laughed. Jake then grabbed him again, but this didn't stop Rowan finishing his verbal tirade. "You really think you can control me son? Do you really think either you or here can do so? Do I need to remind you that you can't take Command? Do I need to remind you how easy it is to show you exactly how much power I have over you, over her? All I have to do is send in another agent to seduce her, I mean, it will be easy considering how easy she is, ha, see what I did the..."

Before Rowan could finish, Jake took a strong hold of his shirt and pulled him into him, he then gave him a swift punch in the abdomen and he fell to the floor.

Jake lowered himself to where Rowan was lying and brought his head to Rowan's ear. "You've got 12 hours maximum. If I come back here and see you, I swear on my sister's grave, this will be the last face you'll ever see." Jake whispered menacingly before slamming Rowan's face onto the floor one last time. He slowly walked out of Rowan's home without bothering to shut the front door behind him. He slowly walked down the concrete stairs at the front of the home, sat down and ran his bloody hand down his face. He was shaking. Rowan had angered him in the past but never to this level. He just couldn't fathom why Rowan was so despicable to his own daughter. It angered him because it just reminded him of how his own father treated his younger sister, it made him sick to his stomach.

This was all he thought about on his walk back to Olivia's. He would have loved for Rowan to redeem himself and actually do right by his daughter for once but as usual, nothing ever worked out for him.

He continued to stroll down the street towards Olivia's apartment. He was only a few blocks away when something stopped him. He realised that no matter how much fear he out into Rowan, he most likely would never go away. He needed to do much more than scare him away. He then ran across the street to stop a coming taxi and waved his hand out. Once the taxi stopped, he got in and told him the destination of where he needed to go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia's eyes fluttered open. The first thing she saw was her bedroom light as it directly hit her face. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room. She moved her hand to the other side of the bed to check for Jake but he wasn't there, so she figured he had either gone home or was in her living room. She got out of bed and walked into her hall. "Jake?" She called when she reached her living room and saw that he was nowhere to be found.

"Where the hell is he?" She thought to herself. She began to worry. She then looked back at the couch again, the place where Jake had laid his coat when they arrived home, and it wasn't there. She then immediately gathered her coat and shoes and ran out of the house, hoping to God he hasn't done anything stupid. She hoped to find him at his home.

On her walk over, thoughts of what he could have possibly done to her father ran through her mind, and the she thought of what her father could have done to him. What if he had already hurt him, placed him in the hole, or worse.

She reached his apartment building, a sweaty mess from the heavy pacing she had done. She raced up the stone stairs and up to the large glass door. She gathered herself together before approaching the building's receptionist. She slowly walked up to the young man behind the desk and fixed her jacket.

"Excuse me, I'm here to see Jake Ballard."

The man didn't pay her much attention and just gave her a book. "Sign your name here and you'll need to do the same when you leave." He mumbled

She took the pen and wrote her name down.

"Room number 23..."

"Yes, 237. I know!" Olivia said in a hurry as she ran over to the elevator. The elevator reached Jake's floor and practically jogged down the hall to his room.

She reached his door and gave the door four hard thumps before yelling for him to open up. "JAKE?! JAKE OPEN UP!" She yelled with a shaky voice. There was no answer. She desperately needed to know he was safe. She then remembered the spare key he had given her for emergencies that she never gave back. She rustled through her purse, literally shaking it up and down and emptying it until she found the key. She unlocked the door and burst into the apartment.

"JAKE! JAKE, WHERE ARE YOU?" She yelled worriedly looking through all of the rooms, but he was nowhere to be seen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Over on the other side of town, Huck was still in an extremely vulnerable state. He found himself in an alleyway, not too far from Rowan's home, with his gun in his hand. He continued to pace around in circles and he found himself doing this for about 10 minutes. He was actually nervous and he wasn't sure why. He'd killed people before, people he didn't want to kill, so why did he have so much trouble planning to kill somebody he actually despised? Somebody he actually wanted dead?

When he realised he was just wasting valuable time, he went back to his car and patiently sat in the drivers seat. He decided it would be a good idea to hack into Rowan's phone to track him down since was in a good enough position to.

He hit the jackpot. Rowan was at home. It was perfect for Huck, the perfect opportunity to strike. He left his car and began to walk down the street sinisterly with his gun in hand, and then he came to realisation, killing Rowan with a gun may not be the best idea. He ditched it in a nearby bush and proceeded on.

Meanwhile back at OPA, Javi was still in quite a state and had been crying non stop since his father left. Quinn tried her hardest to comfort him. She sat next to him and held him close.

"What's going to happen to me?" Javi sniffled

"Huh?" Quinn answered looking down on him. "What do you mean sweetie?"

"Where am I gonna go? Where will I live?"

"You're going to live with your dad, I assume."

"I've lost her forever! I have nobody." Javi cried hysterically

"You haven't lost her. You have her here, right here in your heart." She said as she pointed at Javi's chest. "And you have all of the memories, you'll never lose those, never."

Javi looked up at her again with tear filled eyes and buried his head in her chest. She put her arm around him and rubbed his arm up and down. She then took a hold of his face and brought his close to hers. "Hey, I'm going to go call your father, okay? I'll be right back." She told him before leaving the room for a minute. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and proceeded to call Huck. She hit the dial button and held the device to her ear.

"C'mon, c'mon. Pick up Huck, please." She said to herself

" _Hey, this Huck. Leave a message."_ Was all she heard on the other line.

"Dammit! Look Huck it's me. Look, Javi, your son, he needs you right now. Please don't do what you're about to do. Javi can't lose both parents in one night. Just, please, as soon as you get this message, call me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **22:45 pm, Rowan's apartment**

Rowan sat at his dining room table with a glass and a bottle of the finest DuBellay wine. It was normally what he would do when he just needed to relax. He slowly poured the contents of the bottle into the glass and slowly took the glass to his mouth, inhaling the odour and then taking a sip.

Jake's words regarding Olivia still ran through his head as pulled out his wallet and glared at a photo he had hidden in there of a young Olivia. Despite how he treated her, he did love her deep down, and her hatred for him was just a constant reminder of how much he had failed her. Maybe sending her to boarding school wasn't a good idea after all, he should've have been there for her.

As he took another sip of his wine, he heard footsteps nearby. He realised that Jake probably hadn't shut the front door properly, and he wouldn't have blamed him. He pulled out the gun he had placed underneath his table, slightly hid it behind his thigh, carefully stood up and turned around to see who it was.

"What do you want?" Rowan asked smugly but in a stern manor.

 **A/N:** **I know it's a dick move to leave you guys hanging like this, but you'll understand why when you read the next chapter. Please leave reviews guys! Xoxo.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **22:57 pm, Rowan's apartment**

He lay on the ground, spluttering and coughing, his blood rushing out of his skull and out of his ears. He spotted his cell phone at the corner of his eye about half a yard away from where his hand was. He struggled to reach out to it to call for help as his hand kept shaking. His vision became blurry; his breaths became raspier and shorter and his heart was slowly but surely failing him.

He stretched out his arm with all the might he still had and managed to reach for his cell phone. With his hands still shaking, he pressed the keys to unlock the device and immediately dialled 911 and patiently waited for a response.

"Hello, you've reached emergency services, what seems to be the problem?" A young woman answered.

Rowan immediately struggled to gets the words out as he was still spluttering. The only words he could utter were "Help me, please." He finished with another spluttered cough.

The young woman on the other line wasn't sure what he said at first. "I'm sorry sir, could you repeat that please."

"I need help." Rowan breathed out

"Okay sir, where are you?" She asked

"I'm at 47, Upton street." He answered.

As he breathed what he didn't know would be his last breath, he realised that what they said about your life flashing before your eyes before you die, was the truth. Flashes of his first childhood memories, his father abandoning the family, his mother's death, living on the deprived ghetto streets of Detroit throughout his teen years, his college years, graduating Princeton, meeting Maya, marrying Maya when she discovered she was pregnant with Olivia, Maya giving birth to Olivia, holding Olivia in his arms for the first time, Olivia's childhood, Maya's supposed death and his troubled relationship and many arguments with Olivia as an adult.

As his very last memory started to fade, he took his final breath and closed his eyes. His life had come to an end.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **23:28 pm, Olivia's apartment.**

Olivia found herself in a state, hair all over the place, biting her nails, wandering around her living room, still worried sick about Jake. She tried his phone one more time but there was no answer.

"Damn it!" She yelled worriedly as she threw her phone towards her television. She then heard her elevator moving and immediately turned her head. Hoping it was Jake, she ran towards her door and looked through her peep hole. She waited for the doors to slide open, and by the good Lord must've heard her prayers as it was Jake exited the lift. She breathed a sigh of relief and immediately opened the door as she saw him coming.

"Where the hell have you been?!" She screamed at him as he approached her.

He seemed a little on edge, almost like something was bothering him. "I...I just needed to get out, and clear my head." He told her as he stepped into her apartment, took his jacket off and threw it onto the couch. He ran his fingers through his hair and sat down.

"You better not be lying to me." She told him sternly.

"No, I'm not Olivia. What's the matter with you anyway?!" He yelled flailing his hands, not realising the blood that was dripping from them, but Olivia did.

"Is that blood?" She stormed over to him and grabbed his hand pulling it to her face to observe it closer.

"No it's just...don't worry I'm fine." He said as he snatched his hand away and walked over to the window. "I just got into a fight at the bar." He lied

Olivia rolled her eyes at him. "Fight at the bar huh? Really? How stupid do you think I am?"

"Is that a trick question?" Jake joked.

Olivia shot him a very stern look. If looks could kill, Jake would have been on the floor.

"Where the hell were you?! Olivia yelled raising her voice.

"Liv, I already told you, I was at the bar."

"For two hours? Since when do you spend two hours at a bar? Unless you were getting drunk, which clearly you weren't because you don't reek of beer." She continued

"I ran into an old friend okay?" Jake told her.

"Did you go to see my father?" Olivia asked more softly this time. She didn't necessarily care that he went to see him, she just wanted him to tell her the truth so that if anything ever came up, she could help him.

Jake got up from the couch and strolled over to Olivia. He glared directly into her eyes. "Liv, look at me." He spoke softly. She shifted her eyes from his chest back up to his gaze.

"Okay, I did go to see your father..." She turned around in disgust before he could finish.

"But briefly, okay! I hit him and then it was over, I was gone and I went to the bar to cool off, Liv I swear." He tried to explain, but her closed eyes and disgusted look on her face told him that she wasn't listening to any of it.

"I told you, to leave this alone! Why couldn't you have just listened to me. He will be out for your blood now!" Olivia panicked as she walked around her living room, but her little tirade was interrupted by the sound of her door knocking.

"I'm not finished." She whispered to Jake before walking over to the door to answer. She wiped the remaining tears away and sniffled once more before doing so. She didn't want whoever it was to be in that state. She opened the door to find a middle-aged man and a slightly younger woman. Both were in suits and stood professionally.

"Are you Olivia Pope?" The man said

"Uhm, yeah. Who's asking?" She said shyly

"I'm DI Spencer, this is my partner DI Parkinson.

"Okay..." Olivia said as she wasn't quite sure what this was regarding. There was something about their stance and positions that concerned Olivia a little. "What is this about? Has something happened?" She proceeded to ask.

"Would you mind if we came inside?" DI Parkinson asked her. Olivia continued to grip the side of her door and slowly shook her head. She moved to the side to allow the two detectives to pass through into her living room.

She slowly followed them and stood a few yards away from where they stood by her couch.

"I'm afraid we have some bad news; you may want to sit down Miss Pope." DI Spencer suggested.

"What sort of bad news?" Olivia wondered as a million bad thoughts ran through her head.

"We're very sorry to have to say this, but your father, Elijah Pope was attacked earlier tonight." DI Spencer continued.

Olivia tried not to think the worst scenario. She tried to remain positive. "Well, is he okay, is he in the hospital?" Olivia asked nervously.

The two detectives looked back at each other with worrying uncertainty on their faces, almost like they didn't want to say what they were about to. They then turned towards Olivia, which caught the attention of Jake and he had a feeling he wasn't going to be too happy about what they were about to say next.

"She asked you a question." Jake told them both sternly as he got up from his seat

"We're so sorry, he's died from the incident."

'He's died' Those two words came crashing down on her. It took her a second to process it all. At first she thought it was a joke but the looks on the detective's faces reassured her that this was no joke. A single tear began to fall down her cheek.

"We'll need you to come down to the station to do a formal identification. We understand this will be difficult for you but the sooner it's done the sooner we can work on this case and finding your father's killer." DI Parkinson informed her

"Get out." She whispered through her tears and not even looking them in the face.

"She doesn't mean that she's just in shock" Jake explained to the two detectives.

"No, I mean it. Get out." Olivia whispered again still refusing to look at either of them. She walked past Jake and slowly sat down onto her couch, looking lost and defeated, staring blankly at her wall.

"Look, uhm. Can she do the identification tomorrow? Obviously, you can see, now is not the time?" Jake kindly asked.

"Of course Sir, and what's your name?" DI Spencer asked Jake.

"It's Jake, Jacob Ballard."

Detective Parkinson handed Jake a card giving. "Well, we'll be in touch with Miss Pope and you or her can give us a call tomorrow. Again, we're very sorry for your loss."

"Thank you." Jake said as he took the card.

 **A/N:** Well, well, well. There you have it; Rowan has been murdered. But the question here is, who did it? And I apologise for the long wait for this chapter, I've had a lot going on.


End file.
